


The Devil's In The Details

by Mae_Liz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Background Dan Espinoza, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Wing Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae_Liz/pseuds/Mae_Liz
Summary: Ella finds out about Lucifer's wings





	The Devil's In The Details

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://luciferprompts.tumblr.com/post/172197600982/i-would-love-a-fic-that-centered-on-a-accidental#Notes) submitted to [Lucifer Prompts](https://luciferprompts.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

The worst part about having his wings back was that they needed attention. More specifically, Lucifer found that if he didn't stretch them once in a while they became rather uncomfortable. It was something that he’d forgotten after being rid of them so long but there was no way around it. At least being up in the penthouse by himself meant that he could do as he pleased, and the devil had no qualms with easing the stiffness out of his signs of divinity when he was alone.

What’s more, the L.A. sun felt wonderful on the usually hidden feathers, and Lucifer had taken to spending time on the balcony when he chose to expose his wings. It was far enough above the bustling traffic that no one could see him, and it was the closest the blessed things would ever get to heaven again; so why not indulge? Letting the wind blow through his primaries was sensational, after all.

Though what was _not_ sensational, was when, on such an afternoon, the clattering sound of metal hitting the flat’s hard floor interrupted Lucifer’s splendid alone time. It ripped the devil from his sense of security so quickly that he almost forgot to tuck his wings away when he turned around, but he managed to do so and quickly recognized Ella to be the one standing in front of the open elevator.

His flask was at her feet and Lucifer cursed under his breath. He’d forgotten the damned thing at the precinct, and of course the ever-angelic forensicist volunteered to return it to him. Though at the moment she certainly looked more unnerved than saintly, and she was staring at him with terrified eyes.

“Miss Lopez…” Lucifer said in a whisper and took a half-step toward the young woman, but it was enough to send her rushing back into the lift to press the button for the main floor. And she pressed it repeatedly. Desperate to put more distance between herself and the club-owner.

The elevator doors closed as quickly as they usually did, and Lucifer finally crossed the room once Ella was gone. He bent down to pick up the flask and looked at his distorted reflection in the brushed metal before it caved under his tightening grip. The canteen was a small and acceptable victim of his dismay.

There was no telling what Ella would do now that she’d seen his wings. The poor woman had enough faith in God and righteousness to believe in angels, so of course she’d understand that they were real. What’s worse was that if she accepted the fact that Lucifer was an angel, then she would also know he was the devil. He’d flaunted _that_ truth enough that someone as smart as Ella, and now with the proof to back it up, would jump to the correct conclusion.

But what if she told someone? _No one_ believed him when he told them what, or who, he was, and they surely wouldn't believe a terrified young woman either. At best, she’d go ranting and raving and people would brush it off. At worst, she’d be institutionalized. Though if she told the Detective, then Decker would probably assume that he got Ella on board to promote his ‘devil schtick.’ 

Lucifer couldn't let any of those things happen and he knew he had to nip this in the bud. Still, running after her _now_ would be pointless. It would only startle her further and that was the exact opposite what he wanted. He did, however, have to plan how he was going to fix this in the morning.

 

And plan he did. It took half the night and some last minute shopping, but Lucifer arrived at the precinct bright and early the morning after. _Much_ earlier than was usual, and almost everyone had something to say about the giant gift basket he clutched to his chest.

“Is there pudding in there?” Dan asked as he peeked through the cellophane and the devil swatted his hand away.

“Yes, but it’s not for you, Daniel, it’s for Miss Lopez.”

“Ella?” The officer gave Lucifer a strange look. “You got Ella a gift basket and…” He grabbed the teddy bear stacked on top. “A stuffed animal?”

“Yes, I _did_.” He snapped and swiped the toy back. “And if you don’t mind, I’d rather you not sully her gifts.” 

Lucifer was clearly on edge and Dan didn't push it. Choosing to put one hand up in a sign of surrender as he walked off. The King of Hell was oddly testy and it wasn’t like him, but the detective knew when to pick his battles.

When Ella did arrive at work, she was uncharacteristically late, and she kept her head down while making a beeline for the lab.

“Ah, Miss Lopez-” Lucifer nearly sang, but she kept walking past him, seeming to walk faster after he noticed her. Though it did little to deter him. He _had_ to fix this. “I brought you this.” He mused as he joined her in her workspace. It was hard to stay cheerful while being mindful to keep as much distance between them possible. But he did his best and held out the offerings tucked in his arms. “As a sort of _‘I’m sorry you walked in on my wings’_ gift.” 

“So they really _were_ wings…” The young woman mumbled and Lucifer’s forced smile worked into a flat expression. 

“Well, as I keep telling you lot, I’m-”

“The devil.” She finished, and the title hung heavily in the air until Lucifer cleared his throat.

“Yes. That.” 

“I thought it was just a persona to match your club, or something.”

“As does everyone.” The devil mumbled and took a few short strides closer to her; thankful when she didn’t draw away from him like the night before. “I do hope this doesn’t change anything between us, Miss Lopez.” He held out the offerings in his arms. “I’m still _me_ , after all.”

It took a moment, but eventually Ella closed the gap between them and gently took the teddy bear from him. Turning it over in her hands a few times. It was soft and squishy and neon blue. Just her style.

“If you really are the devil, then where’s the horns and hooves.”

Lucifer groaned and placed the wrapped basket on the lab table. “ _Why_ does everyone think I should look like some human-goat hybrid!?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not going to lie. I don't think this is the same caliber as [Gospel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684116/chapters/31432059), but I've never written a fic for a prompt before so I decided this was a good one to do a one-shot for!


End file.
